1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that is temporarily fixed in a clamped position on either a door or a doorjamb, for accommodating and supporting a tool, such as a power router, at a fixed distance from a working surface. The apparatus accepts interchangeable templates for guiding the tool about a predetermined pattern.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various hand tools, such as chisels, hammers and the like, have been used to carve mortises within doors and doorjambs. More recently, power routers have been used to quickly and accurately create such mortises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,215 discloses a universal holding fixture with integrated templates which are used for routing recesses within doors and doorjambs. A pair of blocks are affixed to opposite sides of a base which is positioned perpendicular to a working surface. The blocks contact one side of a door. A threaded thumb screw has a ball socket swivel mounted on one end. The threaded thumb screw is used to tighten the swivel against the opposing face of the door. Thus, the door is positioned between the swivel and the blocks. Such mechanical arrangement fixes the position of two legs with respect to the door or doorjamb. An interchangeable template is mounted across the two legs, which are positioned perpendicular with respect to the base. It is apparent that such universal holding fixture cannot effectively grasp a doorjamb that does not have square edges or relatively large grasping surfaces, such as those found on an irregularly shaped doorjamb. Thus, there is an apparent need for an improved clamping apparatus, particularly one that will remain fixed with respect to an irregularly shaped doorjamb that has relatively small grasping surfaces.